Hero
by StellaMuffins
Summary: "It's going to be okay..." —SilverLyra; one-shot


"S-Stop!" her voice cracked out in a choking sob. Her eyes were wide with horror, her whole body petrified with nothing but frightfulness and shock. Unable to look any longer, she mouthed 'I'm so sorry', and snapped her head away from the horrid scene before her. Lyra once again tugged at her tiny wrists that were behind her, only realizing yet again that she was tied down onto the chair she was forced upon with rugged, brown rope. With uttermost shame, all the brunette could do was sit there, helpless, and cry.

It was her fault, she kept telling herself.

A mocking cackle snapped her back to reality. Lyra dared to avert her hazels back forward, the lump in her throat making it difficult for her to even breathe calmly. Fresh, salty tears cascaded down her soft, red cheeks as she gawked once again at him. Both of them.

With a wide, ruthless smirk, Proton stepped aside to his left, exposing the other body that he had managed to trap and tie up to chair, just like Lyra. His long, flaming red locks curtained themselves over his face, hiding his expression. What made the brunette freeze to the bone, were the small droplets of crimson liquid that her brown eyes managed to catch as they fell upon to the floor near his black boots. They locked onto a drop, and followed it onto its destination—the floor, which was already forming a small puddle of blood—his blood.

"W-Why?" the brunette called out in anger, clenching her hands from behind. Her eyes landed on the greenet, throwing him cold daggers.

Without even flinching or reacting at all to her glare, Proton rose his hand, and landed it on Silver's head. He made a fist, balling up a good amount of Silver's red hair with another chuckle breezing through his lips. "Well, well, well..." Suddenly, he gave Silver's hair a generous yank, forcing his head back. Purposely showing Lyra the redhead's beaten, bloody, bruising face, the Rocket Executive watched her reaction.

He smirked at the guilt in the girl's eyes. The way she started to tremble in her seat, and the way she croaked out Silver's name in a weak manner made his pride swell, and his satisfaction rise. The way she whimpered at him was simply music to his ears. "So, this was the heir to Team Rocket..." Proton slurred with disappointment in his rough voice.

All the redhead could do was stare at Lyra, hopeless. He was already half-conscious, and his blood loss was making him rather lightheaded and dizzy. Silver spat out a good amount of blood, closing his eyes with a heavy, pained exhale through his crimson lips. "Shut the fuck up..." he managed to hiss at Proton, who in response, yanked his hair again.

And then, everything seemed to freeze. Cold metal kissed at the skin on his neck, making his eyes snap open with a visible flinch. "Relax, Kiddo..." Proton cooed, holding the knife against his neck—above his vein. His eyes turned back to Lyra, who looked horrified and was shaking her head with loud pleas. The greenet's eyes softened on her, in a rather wicked fashion, and tapped his foot. "Lyra, dear... Remember when you said that you would do anything for Silver? Well, here's your chance to prove that statement." He forced the blade to slit at his throat slightly, creating a tiny wound. It was enough to stain the blade of the knife. Proton rose up the knife to his lips, gliding his tongue across the blade to lick at Silver's blood. He let out another cackle. "Look at Silver; not knows son-of-a-bitch can't even take care of himself, yet alone you. Now, I want you to look at him, and tell him that it's going to be okay."

Lyra stared at Proton, dropping her cold glare, and simply staring at him with no emotion. So many feelings were going through her at that moment: anger, horror, resent... they were endless. Plus, in the dilemma that they were stuck in right now was making it worse. "..."

Proton grinned widely. "Hey, Silver, remember when Momma told you it was going to be okay, and yet she failed you? Now, it's Lyra's turn to fail you." He shook at Silver's head like a rag doll, and cleared his throat at the brunette for emphasis. "Go on, dear, tell him."

"I-I can't do that! No! What kind of cruel bast—"

"Just do it," Silver growled to her, stopping her from even trying to protest. Of course, it hurt Silver with what Proton was taunting him with, but it would only make him even more pleased to see him suffer emotionally like that. "Shut the fuck up and do it..."

Her gaze fell to her lap, biting her lower lip. Why was Silver giving up to Proton so easily? It made her stomach turn, making her disgusted. "..." Her puffy hazels looked up at Silver, who was mouthing 'I love you' to her, which only made it worse for her. He nodded to her, and she took a sharp breath of air.

_"It's going to be okay..."_

* * *

**A/N: [makes emotionless, hopeless face] help  
**


End file.
